


Bullet

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [15]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Dopo il laboratorio di Merrick e dopo la cacciata di Booker, i nostri eroi si ritrovano a casa di James Copley.
Series: Writober2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober2020 di fanwriter.it
> 
> Prompt: Hospital AU (una specie diciamo :P )

"Andy, dovremmo andare in ospedale..."  
"Sto bene, andiamo a casa..."  
"Andy, stai sanguinando di nuovo. Forse vorrai dei punti..."  
"Una bella cicatrice capo! Da quanto non ne avevi una nuova?"  
"In realtà da poco. Sai com'è mi hanno accoltellato in quella dannata chiesa!"  
"Giusto giusto, però davvero Andy, stai sanguinando parecchio..."  
"Va bene, mettiamo i punti. Ma niente ospedale!"

Nile, Nicky, Joe e Copley alzarono le mani in segno di resa.

"Sentite, conosco un medico, è uno che ha visto di tutto, possiamo sempre dire che è stata colpita in una sparatoria tra gang. Oltretutto, non essendo più immortale non desterà troppi sospetti..."  
"Puoi farlo venire qui?"  
"Può arrivare in mezz'ora!" replicò l'ex CIA, prendendo il telefono e spostandosi nell'altra stanza.

Mezz'ora dopo, avevano spostato Andy in una camera degli ospiti riadattata.

"Siete patetici..."  
"Siamo la tua famiglia Andy, abituatici!"  
"James mi ha dato questi, dovrebbero andare bene..."  
"Andranno benissimo Nile!" replicò Nicky prendendo dalle mani della ragazza una pila di asciugamani che avevano visto giorni migliori, ideali per l'occasione.

"Com'è che Nicky è pratico?"  
"Da ex prete ed ex cavaliere crociato, ci hanno insegnato ad avere a che fare con malati e feriti, ricordi? Ne abbiamo già parlato..."  
"Già...giusto! Non mi farei toccare da te nemmeno per una pellicina, scusa Nicky!"

"Eccolo! Signori, lui è il dottor MacCollough"  
"Mark. Che è successo?"  
"Colpo di pistola"  
"Semi automatica? Calibro?"

Nessuno rispose.

"Okay...vediamo. Tenetela ferma, se si muove ci metto più tempo."  
"Dottore...questo è niente rispetto a quello che mi hanno fatto in passato!"  
"Uhm...vedo un calibro 38, forse anche 40...bel buco!"  
"Basta che mi ricuci dottore!"  
"Signorina, stia calma, se si agita il proiettile va a fondo e poi sono guai..."

Nile, Nicky e Joe si guardarono. Proiettile?

"Ho ancora il proiettile dentro?"  
"Non lo sente? Ora provo a toglierlo con questa, farà male..."  
"Andy, ti conviene mordere questo..."  
"Nile..."  
"Mordi!" replicò imperiosa la ragazza, tendendo un asciugamano alla donna, che pregò con lo sguardo i suoi due più vecchi amici di aiutarla, ma invano. Alla fine morse, appena in tempo.

"Uhm...con questo non ci arrivo, è troppo dentro..."  
"Oh per favore!" esclamò Andy, scostando le mani del medico e ficcandosi due dita nella ferita, raggiungendo il proiettile e tirandolo fuori, lasciandolo cadere sull'asciugamano, respirando forzatamente dalla bocca e imprecando.

\---

"La tua amica è cazzuta James..."  
"Mark, che vuoi che ti dica, è una tipa tosta, o non sarebbe nelle forze speciali..."  
"Forze speciali? Di quale paese?"  
"Per fortuna, nessun paese in particolare. Fanno parte, loro quattro, di un'elité super elitaria. Sono solo in cinque al mondo, e quattro sono qui"  
"Che combini?"  
"Sai che lavoro sempre per il bene..."  
"Contapalle! Ma farò finta di crederti. Per qualche giorno non deve muoversi, se si riaprono i punti saranno guai. Ho come il sospetto che non li abbia mai messi prima di oggi"  
"Sospetti bene, è la prima volta che le sparano in quel modo".  
"Sì...certo come no. Va bene, me ne vado. Ti manderò la fattura."  
"Grazie Mark!" e lo congedò, tornando poco dopo dagli altri.

"Sei una pazza...estrarti da sola il proiettile..."  
"Come non l'avessi mai fatto prima!"  
"Ma ora non sei più invulnerabile! Andy...ti prego" sbottò Nicky avvicinandosi alla donna stesa nel letto "per favore...per quanto Joe dissentirebbe, già perdere Booker è dura, se dovessimo perdere anche te, non so come faremmo..."  
"Nicky..."  
"Perciò per favore, basta cazzate..."  
"Va bene..." sospirò la donna, spostando lo sguardo da Nicky a Joe a Nile.

La sua famiglia.  
Che si era scelta.


End file.
